


Enthusiasm Is Contagious

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Writing, Crack Fic, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Unprotected Sex, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Darcy pay the price after sending Loki provocative pictures
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Enthusiasm Is Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Talk - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 15th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

Loki tsk tsk when his green eyes gazed at what’s laid in front of him. 

Darcy on her hands and knees presented herself on top of his bed. She wore her green crotchless teddy. Her heavy breast hanging as the cups didn’t really support her breast at all.

“You like to tease me with all that lingerie, aren't you pet?” He says as fingers trailed down from the base of her neck to her spine.

“Sending me all these sexy pictures just when I was trying to kill all the people in  _ that _ room.” He can hear Darcy moan when his fingers trailed down to her ass with a final destination to her wet pussy lips.

“Distracting me like a naughty little minx that you are.” 

Darcy mewled when Loki fore and middle fingers traced her opening. 

“Isn’t it? You are my dirty little minx?”

“Ooh...yy—yes!” Darcy gasped.

“So wet by just…,” He inserted his middle finger and she let out a breathy  _ yes _ as her inner wall reacted to the intrusion. “parade it to my hungry eyes. As if you know I would react to it immediately.” 

“Ughhh…”

“Tell me, what are you?” Loki pulled his middle finger and let the forefinger join the middle one when he inserted it again to her wet core.

“Hhmphh...I— I’m... y—your dirty little minx.”

“I like your honest answer, little minx.” Loki continued to lazily thrust his slender fingers inside her wet pussy.

Her little gasped turn to an incoherent moan as Loki's other fingers teased her clit.

“Such a naughty little minx for her God. Presenting herself to be used and do as I pleased.” 

“Yes—,”

Loki riled her up until he knew she was close. But being the naughty minx that she was today, Loki withdrew his fingers. Her desperate plea to get fuck didn’t unheard but Loki wouldn’t give in just yet.

“So eager for me,” Loki purred as his fingers found its way back to her sopping wet pussy. 

“Yes please…” she whimpered.

“Please what my naughty minx?”

“P—please fuck me  _ My God _ . Punish your naughty little minx with— that hh—hard cock!” Darcy begged as she wiggled her ass. 

“As you wish my pet.” 

They fuck and they made love. It didn’t take Loki a long time to make Darcy stumble with orgasm after orgasm that night. 

After they little wrestling on the bed, Loki laid his back on the bed. Arms crossed behind his neck as an extra pillow. 

“I can’t believe you conspired with Black Widow and let me lose the round, Darcy.”

“Wait!” Darcy sat straight on the bed. Her big blue eyes looked shocked. “Did the Black Widow also play  _ Among Us _ ?”

Loki nodded at her. “Actually a lot of people in the tower play it.”

“Holy shit and I didn’t even know about this? Fuck! Did Balck Widow just used me as a decoy?”

“and Wanda as well,” Loki added.

Darcy let out a groan as she let herself fall back to the mattress.

“Well… at least the distraction work. I don’t see you complaining, God of Mischief and all that.” she chuckled. 

Both of them lost in silence for a while.

“So...how many times you win the game.” Darcy turned her head to Loki. 

“You have no idea, pet.” Loki gave her his iconic smirk and fished out his phone to show her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable. Feed me with them! Also, Idea are very welcome 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
